Fire Emblem Betrayal
by Ithillium
Summary: Read the title. How will Marth be able to beat Roy. T for future chapters. Violence and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem Betrayal**

**Chapter 1**

Swords clashed together in an epic fight between two fierce fighters. Hyrule Temple was being torn apart by the battle. The rules were that they could only use their swords. Marth kicked his opponent away, and charged up for the final blow. Link quickly got back to his feet, and saw Marth next to him charging his sword.

He sweeped Marth's feet, but he got back up only to clash his sword with Link's.

"It seems you've gotten better with your sword Link," said Marth with a quiver in his voice trying to overpower Link. He just grunted, and pushed Marth away. Link fought him for hours, but to no avail.

"Marth… We need to finish this… just give up…" Link panted.

"He… you first," Marth stood up, and did his pose. "Time to stop playing around…" Marth said a sentence in Japanese, and his sword started glowing. Link gasped, but got to his feet and attacked Marth. "**SUPER CONTER!**" A huge explosion erupted. Link looked ahead of him when the smoke cleared, Roy with his sword unsheathed against Marth's.

"You were always weaker than me," Roy gloated. Marth coughed, and fell to his knees.

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted to kill you… in anyway possible…" Roy grinned wickedly.

"…" Marth coughed violently. "I thought we were friends,"

"I thought we were friends," Roy said mockingly. "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Maybe," he got up, and looked into Roy's eyes, but he coughed, and fell back down. Link was just looking in awe. He knew Roy and Marth had their little spats, but nothing this big. Link wanted to get up, and stop it, but he knew if he did Roy would kill him. So all he could do was watch.

"Now "buddy"… time to die," Roy snickered. He put his sword to Marth's throat. Marth gasped, and looked down with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I made up Marth's special attack. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Roy pulled back his sword, and thrust it into Marth's chest. He coughed up blood, and fell down. Roy pulled his sword out of Marth, and spat on him. Link still couldn't move. He was too shocked.

"…why?" Link spat out.

"If you tell anyone… well, you know," Roy laughed, turned, and walked away. Roy had become so powerful, that he could even defeat Marth. In the distance Link heard a familiar "Woohoo" He got up to see him.

"Mario!" he called. He looked, and sprung over to Link.

"Whatsa wrong?" Mario asked. Link pointed to Marth, who was lying in a pool of blood. Mario gasped, and ran over to Marth, he tried to pick him up, but he wasn't strong enough. Link picked him up, and they ran to the hospital. Mario got into his doctor uniform, and went into the emergency room.

**2 hours later**

Mario came out, and took off his mask. Link got up. Mario shook his head. Link fell back down in his chair, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Who a did this?" Mario asked. Link thought about what Roy said to him.

'Everyone will be with me on this. I'll be safe,' Link thought.

"It was… Roy," Link told him. He got up, and walked into the room where Marth's body is. He looked into his face, it was cold, and pale. He was defiantly dead. 'Damn that Roy!' Link thought. When Link was out of the hospital, and walking across the Dream Land Field, he saw his greatest enemy… Ganondorf. He gasped when Ganondorf spotted him. He walked over to him.

"Link… I know Roy killed Marth… hehe. I helped him," he whispered. At that point Link got so angry, that he pulled out his sword, and blindly swung at Ganondorf

"You fuck Ganondorf!" he ran at him, and swung his sword. Ganondorf was surprised by his speed. Before he knew it he had Link's sword in his stomach. He coughed, and disappeared. Link dropped his sword, and fell to the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes. Ganondorf had gone too far. Everyone knows you're not supposed to interfere in anything except your own affairs. Link had to find a way to defeat Ganondorf, and Roy. The problem was that Link didn't know who was working with Roy, and who his next target was.

Link had to think. He walked to his house in Ordon. He flopped down on his bed to think. He didn't realize that he fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of screaming. He ran out of his house to see one of the villagers running into Faron woods. He saw Zant and Ganondorf destroying the village. Ganondorf was about to Ganon punch the mayor; Link shot an arrow through Ganondorf's hand, and into Zant's leg. Zant disappeared, and Ganondorf was left to face Link. He pulled out his sword, and Ganondorf clutched his hand.

"You're not running away this time!" Link shouted. Ganondorf grunted, and attacked Link. He skillfully dodged it, and slashed his back. He looked to finish him, but he disappeared. Link gasped, and turned around. He got Ganon punched in the face. Link was knocked out. Midna got out from hiding in Link's shadow. Ganondorf laughed, and backhanded Midna away. She got angry, and jumped on his back. She attacked him with her hair. Link woke up gradually, and saw Midna attacking Ganondorf. He grabbed Midna off his back, and threw her away. Link pulled out his sword, and stabbed Ganondorf right through. He choked, looked down at Link, and then fell to the ground. He was dead.

'No surprise if Zant's in on it,' Link thought. He ran over to Midna who was brushing the dirt off her.

"Ugh! Your world is disgusting!" she complained. Link just laughed.

"Well, I think we should tell Mario about Ganondorf," he said. Midna nodded, and Link turned into his wolf form. Midna warped them to the Mushroom kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. That was my 2****nd**** chapter so R&R plz.**


End file.
